


Wish Upon The Stars

by LorenStar



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: First Crush, First Dates, First Love, M/M, Romance, Stargazing, Teen Romance, Wishes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-26
Updated: 2019-07-26
Packaged: 2020-07-19 23:17:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19982197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LorenStar/pseuds/LorenStar
Summary: Two teens discovering themselves go out together for the second time, what could the night sky hold for them?





	Wish Upon The Stars

Laying down on the grass both Red and Blue stood silent beside each other. 

Their last date had been spent talking and walking, with some ice cream between.

Today they had hoped to watch some movie, just so they could be somewhere quiet where people were not looking at them constantly, alas that plan did not come to fruition. They spent most of the day talking and walking once more, Blue wished to be with Red every waking hour just talking, as a matter of fact, but when the time to buy their tickets they decided to ditch the movie and just go for a walk in the park again. But this time where the sun had been shining brightly the moon and stars took its place.

For a while, they had walked in complete silence until Red spotted a nice spot on the grass where they could lay down, and so they did.

"You know, Red," Blue started turning his head to face Red's. The other teen was looking up at the night's sky. "I'm really glad we didn't go to the movie, this is way more fun."

"I know, I told you it would be," Red retorted in is normal overconfident tone without looking at Blue. 

"Ah-ah, very funny!" 

And so they carried on with their comfortable silence. Blue looked at the sky but sometimes he did not resist the urge to look at Red to absorb more details from Red's face.

"It's a shame that there are so many artificial lights, I bet the sky would be way prettier than it is right now..." Blue complained.

"I have to agree with you, actually back at Pallet Town we would have a better time stargazing!" 

A sudden cold breeze blew making Blue shiver from head to toes. He got closer to Red instinctively. That was when he noticed how hot Red was. 

"Dude, you're so hot..."

"Yeah I know, thank you!" After Red said that Blue realized what he had just said and felt his cheeks turn to the color of the other boy's name. 

And so after that, they kept talking about everything and anything. They talked about their families dynamics. Their dreams. Their academic and professional goals. If you can name it then they talked about it.

That was when Red shot up and pointed at the sky.

"Oh my God!" He sounded so excited. When he looked at Blue the boy could see the childish expression on his crushes face, it was so cute. "Did you see it?"

"See what?" Blue asked with a smile on his face.

"A shooting star!" Red's face was the embodiment of happiness and excitement. 

"No! What a shame..." Blue said in a dejected tone. But started looking more intensely at the sky, maybe he also could see one and make a wish.

After a minute Blue gave up and they resumed their conversation as normal.

Ten minutes had passed and Blue was once more staring at Red, he questioned himself if he would ever get tired of that face. Then it happened. In the corner of his eye, he saw a shooting star!

"I saw one too!" He called. Then he started formulating a wish, but Red interrupted.

"Have you made a wish?" 

_No, I was in the middle of that before you interrupted me,_ Blue wanted to say but instead, he replied in a more polite manner, "Not yet, what about you? Have you made a wish?"

Red told him that he had not and Blue formulated his again.

"Done!" He called after a few seconds.

"Oh...?" Red inquired. 

"The wish..."

"Ah, I don't think you are supposed to call it," Red said scratching the top of his head. 

"Sure, what about you, did you make yours?" 

"Nah, I don't really believe that stuff," Red told him.

Blue shrugged. A new gust of cold air made both of them shiver and this time both of them got closer to each other.

Now Blue's left hand was barely touching Red's right hand.

Blue wanted to touch it so much, that was when he got and idea.

"Your hand is warm again! What the hell?" He exclaimed alluding to a conversation they had had earlier that day. And went on to touch Red's hand as to prove a point.

"Let me see something then," Red said and grabbed Blue's had.

What was going to happen? Blue was so confused.

Then...

Red intertwined his fingers with Blue's.

Blue's heart started racing he was not expecting this.

And so they spent the following moments holding hands and just looking at the sky.

Blue could only think of how happy he was that he wished for what he had wished.

Shooting stars truly grant wishes.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked reading this short story as much as I enjoyed writing it. Please do leave your feedback, it will help me grow! <3


End file.
